Slam Dunk Concert Night
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: *Performances 6, 7 and 8 are up!* Ongoing. Presenting: The Slam Dunk Concert Night! The Slam Dunk cast perform songs form animes and other bands.
1. Performance 1

_Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Slam Dunk or any of it's characters, Angel Sanctuary, PhI, or Kidou Hinata (The Tower-imoto owns her), but I do own this PC I have here and Ryuuzou Yukaeshi. Oh yeah, the fashions and instruments are mine too! :D  
Slight OOCness, as usual :D_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 1**

It was the big night. The stage was set, with the drums, keyboards, and both electric and bass guitar on the stage, hidden behind a thick red, velvet curtain. The audience was large, huge, humongous, and all of the seats in the hall was taken.  
"Baka! Can't you sit somewhere else?!" Akagi hissed at Uozumi, who was blocking his way to his seat. Apparently, they didn't look like they were involved in the concert, nor is Hikoichi, Ikegami, Uekusa, Fukuda and Hasegawa, Takano, Nagano, Itou, Takasago, Tadashi and Miyamasu.  
"What's the program?" Ayako asked Haruko backstage.  
"Erm, Kaeshi-chan, Mitsui-sempai, Hinata-chan, and Rukawa-kun are next..." Haruko blushed slightly at the mention of Rukawa's name, while looking at the checklist on her clipboard.

Meanwhile, backstage...  
"Itouko! Where are my hair extensions?" Yukaeshi pranced around, while Hinata was reluctantly getting ready with her make up from their make up artist.  
Hinata pointed to a box on the table in the corner of the room, saying, "I believe your blue hair extensions are there, if that's what you're looking for, itouko."  
Yukaeshi opened the box, and found the extensions, before grabbing them and running towards the hairstylist, "Arigato."  
"Uh, girls, are you done yet? We're already done and the people are getting impatient..." Mitsui's voice was heard from outside the girls' dressing room.  
"Almost done! Just give us 5 minutes!" Yukaeshi answered.  
Mitsui heaved a low sigh, "Yeah, more like 5 hours..."  
Miraculously, the girls DID come out 5 minutes later. Mitsui and Rukawa's eyes were popping out of their sockets looking at the girls. They smirked at them.  
"Come on, the people are waiting..." Hinata smirked in a rather sarcastic tone as she and Yukaeshi walk to the stage, followed by two still dazed boys.

"Okay, guys and girls, this is the first performance for the night, so don't screw up, okay?" Ayako said as the four of them went on stage and into their positions. Rukawa on the electric guitar, Hinata on the bass guitar, Yukaeshi on the keyboard and Mitsui on the drums.  
"Sure, count on us for making this big!" Yukaeshi winked at Ayako.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Slam Dunk Concert Night! For our first performance, Mitsui Hisashi, Rukawa Kaede, Kidou Hinata and Ryuuzou Yukaeshi of Shohoku will present 'Knife Of Romance' by PhI, the ending theme of Angel Sanctuary!" Haruko, the MC for the night, said into the microphone in front of the closed curtain.

The curtains were then raised, and there the four of them stood, heads down. Rukawa, Hinata and Yukaeshi with their hands on their instruments and Mitsui held his drum sticks in the position you use to spin them. In front of them were microphones. All four of them looked extremely stunning.  
Rukawa, with his usual raven bangs hanging in his closed, icy blue eyes and clad in a dark blue, rather tight sleeveless shirt and black baggy jeans, with black sneakers. He looked like a famous rock star, his pale skin contrasting with the stage's darkness, making him look mysterious. Fan girls were heard swooning.  
Hinata has her long brown bangs down her face too, which covered her slightly blinking large yet alluring green eyes. She was wearing blood red leather pants and a black sleeveless halter top and black shoes. A slight grin escaped her lips.  
Behind the keyboards, Yukaeshi was dressed in all black, a tube top, short leather skirt, a leather trench coat and leather knee-high, high-heeled platform boots. Her red hair, tied half, hung loosely behind her, with it's blue extensions and bangs covering her silvery blue and grayish eyes.  
With his sapphire eyes also closed, Mitsui's short blue hair was spiked up and he was wearing a tight fitting, short-sleeved black button down T-shirt that showed off his body, a pair of dark blue jeans and black sports shoes. He wore a confident grin on is face.

The spotlights flashed on the stage, and at once, Rukawa began jamming onto his electric guitar with such passion and feeling, with such expertise. The melody burst through the once-silent night and filled the hall. Everyone jumped to their feet and began cheering with delight.  
During the eighth chord, Hinata joined in with her bass guitar. She strummed the guitar like an expert, and the duet of both both guitars caused the crowd to grow wilder. Even those from Slam Dunk who weren't involved in the concert cheered loudly.  
Mitsui started jamming on the drums, and Yukaeshi joined in later. Together they created wild, noisy music, filled with passion. They were smiling as well, Rukawa included, happy as the wild crowd enjoyed the sounds they made.  
When Yukaeshi started to take the lead, Rukawa began to sing while still playing his guitar, and Yukaeshi and Mitsui paused, "Omae ni kizuguchi kuchibiru denazoru... yume no hahen ga tsuki sasaru... mune no oko, kakusu romansu no naifu... risei no hada ni oshiateta..."  
Mitsui joined back and continued the song, "Yarusenai... mayonaka o.... kuchizukede hiki saitekure...."  
"Omae wa saigo no romantisuto... kiri kizame kokoro no soko made..." Hinata sang the chorus into the microphone, her fingers still strumming the bass guitar as the four started to sync their instruments.  
"Darling! Ai no, kazu dake kizutsuite... mitsuketai tenshi tachi no zansou..." the chorus was completed by Yukaeshi, her fingers moving rapidly across the keyboard, and once she was done, they had a brief instrumental and when Rukawa started, Mitsui and Yukaeshi paused.  
"Kotoba o munashiku kobore ochiteyuku... jikan wa furiizu shi tsuzukeru... itoshii uso de boku ni oshiete okure... rakuen wa hiraku pasuwaado..." Rukawa sang in his low voice, causing fan girls to swoon and faint just listening to him.  
"Koduku sae... yasurakana... yurikago ni, kanji rarerune!" Mitsui sang his part with passion as he beat his drum again. His fan girls too, shrieked with delight and some passed out as well.  
Hinata sang as Yukaeshi joined in with her keyboard, "Omae wa mayoigo no romantisuto... yakistukuse kogoeta kokoro de..." Rukawa winked at her as she sang, and Hinata, noticing that, winked back as well.  
"Darling! Kisu no, kazu dake kanjitai... furi sosogu tenshi tachi no namida... wo...." Yukaeshi sang her part as soon as Hinata completed hers. She sang in a husky voice, which almost made Mitsui lose his control over the drums as he heard so. Yukaeshi winked at him.  
An instrumental followed, with both the guitars taking lead.  
"Omae wa saigo no romantisuto... kiri kizame kokoro no soko made..." Rukawa started.  
Hinata followed up, "Darling! Ai no, kazu dake kizutsuite... mitsuketai tenshi tachi no zansou..."  
"Omae wa mayoigo no romantisuto... yakistukuse kogoeta kokoro de..." Yukaeshi continued as soon as her cousin was done, singing with full passion.  
It was Mitsui's turn. He head-banged as he drummed away and completed, Darling! Kisu no, kazu dake kanjitai... furi sosogu tenshi tachi no namida... wo...."and winked at the audience, causing more to pass out.  
More instrumental followed, with the guitars also taking the lead while the keyboard and drums provided the background. Rukawa then began to strum madly and furiously on his electric guitar and taking the lead, completing the song with an almost impossible hammer up and Mitsui's rhythmic beat.  
The crowd applauded madly and wildly. The four took a bow, their hair drenched with sweat, and the curtains closed... the applauses could still be heard...

"Wow! I'm beat!" Hinata wiped away her sweat with the towel Ayako handed them each as she leaned against the wall backstage.  
"So am I! That must be the best time I ever had!" Yukaeshi smiled, her usually rosy cheeks flushed a deep red.  
Mitsui patted Rukawa on the back, "Nice guitar skills there, I like it."  
"Arigato..." Rukawa grinned. Apparently he had forgotten his cold demeanor.  
Hinata looked at Rukawa, "Kaede... were you actually smiling...?"  
Rukawa flashed another smile, "Yes I am, anything wrong with this smile?"  
"KAEDE! You SMILED! This calls for celebration!" Hinata shouted, grabbing Rukawa's arm.  
"Heh... come on, Kaeshi, I'll go buy you a drink," Mitsui beckoned to Yukaeshi.  
"Chotto! On you, Hisashi!" Yukaeshi ran after Mitsui and grabbed his arm too.  
Haruko looked at Ayako as she saw the four of them leave, "What's next?"  
"Erm, Midorikawa Hikaru's 'Only If You Smile' from the anime Gundam Wing... Sendoh Akira, Eitsume Chiryusei, Koshino Hiroaki..." Ayako replied.

_So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review! :D And next, Heero Yuy's image song sung by the baka smiley porcupine! :D Oh, and I already thought of the second last song (So fast? Yeap!), sung by these four as well (Points above), and it's... *Mitsui drumrolls* Here Is Gone by Goo Goo Dolls (What? I like the guitar riffs... =P)_  



	2. Performance 2

_Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Slam Dunk or any of it's characters, Gundam Wing, Midorikawa Hikaru, Heero Yuy, or Eitsume Chiryusei (E.C-imoto owns her).   
Slight OOCness, as usual :D_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 2**

"Okay now, where is Sendoh?" Ayako asked as she flurried around backstage with the clipboard in her hand.. The crowd hadn't got enough and were restless, and they demanded more, thus the mad chanting outside, especially from Sendoh fan girls.  
"Erm, I think he's still in his dressing room... still insisting that he spike up his hair," Chiryusei pointed out to Ayako, who sweat dropped upon hearing this.

In Sendoh's dressing room...  
"I refuse to go without my hair spiked up!" Sendoh whined to the hairstylist, who was extremely fed up of having to convince Sendoh to not spike up his hair for it was part of the performance.  
"Come on, Akira, stop being such a baby... there are millions of fan girls out there waiting to see you without your spiked hair and will kill for you..." Koshino yawned. He was ready long before Sendoh was.  
Sendoh thought for a while, "Fine... but I know I won't feel the same without spiked hair..."  
The hairstylist and Koshino both heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "Finally..."

"Akira! Are you done yet? It's almost time for our performance!" Chiryusei, who was sent by Ayako to call Sendoh, shouted from outside the door.  
Just then, the door clicked open, and out came Sendoh and Koshino. Sendoh flashed a playful smile at the gawking Chiryusei, "What? Do I look too gorgeous?"  
"Akira! You look so... COOL!" Chiryusei chirped happily as the three of them proceeded to the stage, where Sendoh took his place on the electric guitar, Koshino behind the drums and Chiryusei behind the keyboards. Ayako gave Haruko the 'OK' signal.  
"For our second performance in the program, Eitsume Chiryusei from Shohoku and Sendoh Akira and Koshino Hiroaki from Ryonan will be playing the image song of Heero Yuy from the anime Gundam Wing, originally sung by Midorikawa Hikaru," Haruko announced.  
The crowd went wild upon hearing the name 'Sendoh Akira', and the curtains were raised...

Sendoh, behind the electric guitar, was clad in a white button down T-shirt, slightly opened at the chest and dark blue denim jeans with black sneakers, had his usually spiked jet black hair down. It swayed gently as it covered his lovely sapphire eyes and face, a smirk visible across his lips.  
Koshino twirled his drumsticks, looking at the audience. His hair was usual, and he was wearing a normal dark blue T-shirt with light blue sleeves, black jeans and a pair of dark blue sneakers. He gave a small smile towards the huge audience.  
With her auburn black hair hanging loosely down her neck, Chiryusei smiled as she looked at the audience with her large honey brown eyes. She was wearing bell-bottom cut jeans made of stretchable denim and a spaghetti strap black blouse with butterfly motives. A pair of black shoes adorned her feet.

The spotlights shone across the stage, signaling the start. Koshino twirled his drumsticks and began jamming onto the drums, later followed by Chiryusei on the keyboard. Several seconds after Chiryusei, Sendoh swung his guitar and started running his fingers through the strings, playing passionately.  
At once the crowd jumped to their feet again and grew wild. They shouted and screamed and Sendoh gave them all a playful wink. Chiryusei and him stopped playing their instruments, and Sendoh walked towards the microphone, beginning to sing.  
"Tatazumu... kinou yo yukue o sagasu..." he began, and started to head bang slightly, sending his bangs swaying in a rather sexy manner. "Sotto... tozashita, kioku no yami..."  
"Tomadoi... kizutsuki oreta tsubasa... de utsuro ni mitsumeru ginga no umi..." Koshino continued as he continued to sing with passion and still not missing a beat on his drums.  
It was Chiryusei's part as she sang, "Kaeru basho o... toki o... ushinatta monotachi..."  
"Nan no tame ni... habataku no ka?" Sendoh sand in a husky manner, and more rabid fan girls started to grow wilder and pass out as well.  
Chiryusei ran her fingers across the keyboard and the trio sang in unison, "Tatoe kimi ga... hohoendemo... yasuragi o sutete... kaze wa mau... kage mo naku... hikari mo nai... ikari to kodoku ga, kousa suru ashita e..."  
Sendoh strummed slightly for a while before he and Chiryusei stopped again, continuing, "Ate naku... hirogaru, musuu no seiza... kutsu, oto dake... yoru ni tokeru..."  
"Kogoeru... kokoro ga, muchiutsu kodou o... nemureru, daichi o... yuriokose yo..." Koshino smiled at the audience, and his fan girls started to swoon over his ever so steady playing of the drums.  
"Tooku takaku... haruka, yume wa tadayotteru..." Chiryusei sang into her microphone with her sweet, slightly childish voice.  
Sendoh took over once again, blowing a slight kiss at the audience, "Dare mo... tame ni, habataku no ka?" More fan girls fainted. Sendoh then looked at Chiryusei and winked at her.  
Chiryusei once again started to play the keyboard and they sang the chorus in unison, "Tatoe kimi ga... hohoendemo... fukinukeru kaze wa... kizukanai... yorokobi mo... itami no nai... kyuukutsune ima o, tobidasou ashita e..."  
An instrumental followed and the electric guitar took the lead as Sendoh once again swung his guitar around him and started strumming, his bangs swaying madly. When Koshino's drum began to take the lead, the trio once again launched in unison, Chiryusei's keyboard being dominant as they started.  
"Tatoe kimi ga... hohoendemo... yasuragi o sutete... kaze wa mau..." Koshino's drum joined in with the kayboard and the usual chorus repeated itself.  
"Kage mo naku... hikari mo nai... ikari to kodoku ga, kousa suru ashita e... tatoe kimi ga... hohoendemo... fukinukeru kaze wa... kizukanai... yorokobi mo... itami no nai... kyuukutsune ima o, tobidasou ashita e..." they completed the song with a brief strumming of the guitar and the drums.  
They took a bow as the curtains closed, giving the audience a 'thank you' smile, as Sendoh winked at them and Chiryusei blew kisses. The audience cheered and clapped madly...

"WOW! I never performed on stage like that before!" Sendoh exclaimed as they went backstage.  
"Yeah, the crowd went absolutely wild, Akira, especially about you!" Chiryusei joined in.  
Koshino looked at Sendoh, grinning, "Did you have to flirt with the girls, Akira?"  
Sendoh flashed Koshino his trademark smile again, "Why, of course..."  
"Baka!" Chiryusei whapped Sendoh, who managed to evade it. "Hey, Akira, do you know that you look good with your hair down?"  
Koshino nodded in agreement with Chiryusei's words.  
"Really? Wow, I'm flattered, but I still won't change my hairstyle," Sendoh grinned. "Anyway, come on let's go get something to eat or drink. Performing is tiring!"  
Ayako approached them, "That was really nice guys, but don't forget to return after supper!"  
"Sure, come on!" Chiryusei walked first after giving the thumbs up sign to Ayako.  
"Ikuzo! On you, Akira!" Koshino patted Sendoh on the back, and he grinned.

_Yes, it's a rather short song, no? :D Please read and review if you like or hate it! Next one up, a duet by Fujima and Hanagata (Warning: OOCness, maybe) with keyboardist and drummer Hasegawa and Takano- Clown (Doukeshi), image song of Trowa Barton also from the anime Gundam Wing, sung by Nakahara Shigeru. Yeah, I have a lot of Gundam Wing songs :P_


	3. Performance 3

_Slam Dunk and any of its characters don't belong to me. Neither is Gundam Wing, Nakahara Shigeru or Trowa Barton :P  
Slight OOCness, as usual :D_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 3**

"Wow, I never knew that the guys could perform so well!" Hikoichi scribbled into his notebook as the others nodded in agreement. However, Hasegawa and Takano soon rose from their seats, much to the other's surprise.  
"What's wrong?" Uozumi asked.  
Hasegawa pointed towards the stage, with its curtains closed after the previous performance and said, "Takano and I are doing the background music for the next performance. We won't be long."  
Takano smiled at Hasegawa and the rest, "Yeah, we'll be back soon."

"Where is Hasegawa and Takano? We can't start without them!" Fujima frowned backstage, but just then, Hasegawa and Takano appeared with sheepish grins on their faces.  
"Sorry, Fujima-kun," Takano apologised. Fujima nodded.  
Ayako handed the duo their clothes and instructed them to change, while Fujima and Hanagata waited for them on the stage, taking their places behind the microphone.  
"Ayako-san! We're ready!" Takano called out as he and Hasegawa stepped up onto the stage, Hasegawa behind the drums and Takano behind the keyboard. Ayako nodded with a smile and signaled for Haruko to start.  
Haruko beamed and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen. Having heard two rock numbers, we now present you with a soft J-pop song, 'Clown' or 'Doukeshi', the image song of Trowa Barton and originally sung by Nakahara Shigeru, also from Gundam Wing, performed by Fujima Kenji and Hanagata Toru with backup music from Hasegawa Kazushi and Takano Shouichi from Shoyo!"  
The crowd applauded wildly as for the third time, the curtains were raised, revealing the two singers and the backup musical instrument players.

Fujima smiled at the audience as he looked up slowly from the ground with his purplish eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with long green sleeves, black jeans and a pair of black and green sneakers. He gave a slight wave at the audience and ran his fingers through his chestnut hair.  
Beside him, Hanagata was staring at the ground without his glasses, making fan girls swoon. Hanagata was wearing a white T-shirt, a dark blue long sleeved jacket with a hood over it, a pair of blue denim jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. He brushed away a strand of his jet black hair from his lovely eyes.  
Hasegawa was in a green T-shirt, khakis and dark brown shoes while Takano was wearing a red shirt and light brown pants, with a pair of black shoes. Both just smiled at the roaring audience.

Takano began with the keyboard, then followed by Hasegawa on his drums. As soon as Hasegawa stops playing, the spotlight shines on Fujima and he launches into the starting stanza of the song in a deep voiced manner, "Tsumetaku... kooritsuita tsuki no kakera ga... furisosogu you ni... hitori no yoru ga ochite kuru..."  
The audience applauded wildly and then the spotlight changed to Hanagata, and the fan girls started to swoon and scream. Hanagata continued the second stanza with emotion, "Namida to... egao no kamen ni kakusareta... hontou no kokoro wa itsushika... dokoka ni okisari de..."  
"Raito no naka de enjiteru... nakushita hazu no yorokobi o... wasureta hazu no kanashimi o... kodoku wo enjitsuzuketeru..." Fujima sang out as the spotlight shifted to him once again. The applauses were loud.  
As the spotlight shone on both Hanagata and Fujima, and the drums started to join in the keyboard, the duo sang the chorus part together with full passion, "Tatoeba yume ni tsukarete mo... uragirareta ai demo... kokoro wa kuuhaku no mama de... omoide sae mo nokoseku... mitsumeru dake no doukeshi..."  
"Mousugu... raito wo abite aruite yuku... itsuwari wo daite... konya mo kaaten wa agaru..." Hanagata continued the song after a very brief instrumental from the chorus and the drums started to play lightly.  
"Namida to... egao no kage ni tatazunderu... hontou no kokoro wa jibun wo... nuritsubushiteru dake..." the spotlight shone on Fujima once again and he launched into the continuation of the song. The drums were still playing lightly and the audience clapped their hands to the song.  
Hanagata gave the audience a smile and continued his part, singing with his eyes closed into the microphone, "Nagai jikan wo enjiteru... tokku ni suteta yorokobi o... tojikomete kita kanashimi wo... tsukatta hohoemi no nosete..."  
The keyboard synthesized into something that sounded like guitars playing and Fujima and Hanagata sang out the second chorus with emotion, the audience still applauding wildly, "Chiisana hitomi ga kagayaku... kodomo tachi no kansei... tsukurimono wo shinjirareru... sunao na kokoro mae ni... kamen wa kuzurete ochiru..."  
The sounds of guitars playing floated from the synthesized keyboard briefly before the both launched into the third chorus and finished the song, "Aisaseru koto ni funare de... aishikata mo shiranai... tatta ichido no kagayaki de... kokoro ni nanika afureru... namida wo shitta doukeshi... namida wo shitta... doukeshi..."  
Sounds of keyboard once again played and ended the song. Hanagata and Fujima took a bow and smiled, waving at the audience as the curtains cascaded down...

"Very good, Fujima-kun, Hanagata-kun! You got the audience captured!" Ayako commented to them. They just smiled and nodded, and Hanagata put back his glasses on and walked away.

"Oi, Hasegawa, Takano, I never knew you guys played any musical instruments..." Nagano teased as he saw Hasegawa and Takano returning to their seats, back into the normal clothing.  
"It's... a hidden talent...?" Hasegawa laughed.

_Did you like it? :D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter... LOL... the next one would be... Drive by Incubus, performed by Maki Shinichi, Kiyota Nobunaga and Jin Soichiro! Maybe that song if I can't think of any other songs ^^; Anyway, please read and review! :D_


	4. Performance 4

_Know what? I now own Slam Dunk and its characters, along with the song Drive and the band Incubus. Come on, you know I really do own them :D  
Slight OOCness, as usual :D_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 4**

"Maki-san, Kiyota-san, Jin-san, are you three ready for the performance?" Ayako asked the three Kainan players standing in front of her, leaning against the backstage wall.  
Maki nodded, "We're ready... I just hope Kiyota doesn't forget his cues..."  
"Don't worry, Maki-sempai, we did practice before, after all..." Jin tried to convince his team captain.  
"I hope so. The practices were... horrible..." Maki cringed slightly as a sweatdrop rolled down his head.

"And for the fourth performance of our Concert Night, Maki Shinichi, Jin Soichiro and Kiyota Nobunaga of Kainan will be performing our first English number, the song Drive from the band Incubus! Enjoy!" Haruko announced. The crowd responded with a huge applause.  
Maki, Jin and Kiyota got on stage and positioned themselves behind their respective instruments. Maki took the electric guitar, Jin took the drums and Kiyota took the DJ scratch plate turntable. The three of them grinned at Ayako and gave her the 'OK' signal.

The curtains raised, exposing the three gorgeous Kainan players. Maki looked smug in a white shirt, a matching pair of dark blue slacks and suit, a tie wrapped very loosely around his neck and black leather shoes. His hair looked slightly spiked down, and he gave a mischievous grin at the audience.   
Kiyota was wearing a light blue shirt, gray cargo pants and a pair of dark blue sneakers, and his black hair was tied up in a single ponytail as usual, but his hair instead of looking messy, looked rather slick and it gave him a more mature demeanor. Some girls swooned at his new appearance, and Kiyota waved at the audience.  
Looking as innocent as ever, Jin was wearing a simple white collarless T-shirt with a single gray stripe down his sleeve, a pair of light brown khakis detatchable at the kness with white stripes down the sides and denim sneakers. He just smiled at the audience like he usually does.

Maki started strumming on the black electric guitar slung across his chest, and the stage lighted up. As Maki reached the fifth chord, Kiyota joined in, scratching the turntable before Jin started playing on his drum lightly in sync.  
This continued on for a brief while, and then Maki leaned closer to his microphone and started singing in his clear, deep voice, fluently, "Sometimes, I feel the feeling of, uncertainty, stinging clear... and I, can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear, take the wheel and steer..."  
Kiyota joined in Maki's singing as the crowd swooned over Maki's voice, "It's driven me before... it seems to have a vague... haunting, mass appeal... but lately I'm... beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel..."  
"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... with open arms and open eyes, yeah... whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... I'll be there..." Jin joined in with both of them in the chorus as Kiyota started scratched the turntable and pause as they launched out.  
Kiyota once again scratched the turntable, and Maki continued alone as Kiyota stopped, "So if I, decide to waiver my, chance to be one of... the hive... will I, choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?" he sang the last part in such a deep, sexy voice, fan girls swooned all over.  
"It's driven me before... it seems to be the way... that everyone else, gets around... but lately I'm... beginning to find that when I drive myself my light is found..." Kiyota joined in the semi chorus as the crowd applauded them wildly.   
The chorus began again, and Jin launched out together with the duo, "Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... with open arms and open eyes, yeah... whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... I'll be there..."  
Maki then strummed his guitar with full passion as the instrumental started and walked around the stage. Fan girls started to swarm the front part of the stage to get a glimpse of their sexy rock star basketball player, but luckily security was there to prevent them from going much farther.  
"Would you choose... water over wine... hold the wheel and drive..." Maki sang out as he approached his microphone, not missing a beat with his guitar. Kiyota began scratching the turntable, taking the lead, and the three of them synced their voices for the last chorus.  
"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... with open arms and open eyes, yeah... whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... I'll be there..." the three of them did the last part together and Maki ended the song by strumming into his guitar. The curtains closed as they took a bow, leaving the rabid fan girls in an even more rabid state.

"Very good, Maki-sempai! I didn't know that so many girls were fighting to see you!" Jin laughed as he commented on his captain.  
Maki gave Jin a grin, and turned to Kiyota, "Excellent, Kiyota, you didn't mess up the performance!"   
Kiyota grinned at Maki's praise, but just then, the heard something like a stampede, and their faces paled, thinking that it was what they thought...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKI-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!" a herd of mad, rabid, stampeding fan girls had apparently got past security and got in backstage. Maki, Jin and Kiyota took no time in running away like heck.  
"Run, everyone! We're going to die if we don't!" Kiyota shouted as the three of them ran away...  
"Oi... the price of fame indeed..." Mitsui commented as he witnessed what happened, putting his hand to his forehead...

_I finished this is less than an hour, I'm so proud of myself! :D Anyway, the next one up will be Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, a solo by Sakuragi Hanamichi, drummer Miyagi Ryota and guitarist Kogure Kiminobu! (Yes, be shocked!) Wooo... can anyone recommend any other nice songs? I'm running out of ideas ^^; Please read and review!_


	5. Performance 5

_I think you should be getting the idea that Slam Dunk and it's characters belong to no one but Inoue Takehiko... right? ;P  
Slight OOCness, as usual, duh! :D_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 5**

"Please, Megane-kun? For the sake of the concert?" Sakuragi was pleading to the bespectacled vice-captain of his team. In the red-head's hand was a list requiring him to look for a guitarist and drummer for the next program, which was due soon.  
Kogure looked at Sakuragi and asked, "What instrument will I be playing?"  
"The guitar! Come on, sempai, it won't be hard! By the way, it's the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls! Gori told me you knew how to play that song..." Sakuragi trailed off, full of hope and jumping up and down like some over hyperactive big kid.  
"Uh... I guess it's okay then..." Kogure sweat dropped, knowing that Sakuragi was desperate.  
"Yosha! Arigato, Megane-kun! Now I got to look for a drummer!" Sakuragi pumped his fist in the air.  
Just as he was about to go look for Yohei to be his drummer, he ran into Miyagi (Literally).  
"Aaah! Watch we're you're going next time, Hanamichi!" Miyagi exclaimed as he stood up and dusted himself.  
"Uh, sorry?" Sakuragi apologized, and was about to run off.  
"Hey Hanamichi! I heard from Aya-chan that you needed a drummer for your solo afterwards!" Miyagi shouted after Sakuragi.  
Sakuragi nodded.  
"Cool! Can I be the drummer?" Miyagi asked.  
Sakuragi fell silent for a while, "Well, I was about to ask Yohei... but you're okay!"   
"Yosha!" Miyagi's turn to pump his fist in the air.  
"Oi, come on now, Ayako wants us to prepare!" Kogure came along.  
The trio left the backstage corridor into the dressing room...

"I'm not too comfortable in this..." Kogure commented under his breath as he approached Ayako, Miyagi and Sakuragi behind him.  
"It's okay, you'll get used to it..." Ayako said. "So, are you three ready?"  
They nodded their heads and stepped up onto the stage, behind their respective instruments.  
Ayako gave Haruko the signal, and she smiled.  
"And now, a solo by Sakuragi Hanamichi, the song Iris by the band Goo Goo Dolls, with drummer Miyagi Ryota and Kogure Kiminobu as guitarist," Haruko blushed slightly, and as the curtain was about to be raised, she managed to give Sakuragi an encouraging smile and walked off.

Sakuragi, positioned behind the microphone, stood there grinning at the roaring audience and looking at them with his chocolate eyes, dressed in a pair of dark brown khakis, black running track sneakers and a rather tight black shirt with white sleeves. Haruko turned a shade of red.  
Behind the drums, Miyagi, too, smirked confidently. His chestnut gaze looked around for any signs of Aya-chan, twirling a drum stick impatiently. He was clad in a dark green T-shirt with a blue collar and sleeves, a pair of black denim jeans and brown shoes.  
Kogure flinched slightly, uncomfortable with what the wardrobe organizer gave him to wear as the guitar on his shoulder moved slightly. He smiled nervously, dressed in a white button-down shirt, a pair of black shoes and black leather pants. He had no glasses on, and the girls swooned.

The lights flashed on, and Kogure started strumming on the guitar professionally. Everyone's jaws dropped at how well he could play it, seeing how Kogure was usually demure and silent. His melodic playing echoed through the hall.  
Sakuragi started to sing into the microphone in a deep voice, and Miyagi started playing as well, "And I'd give up forever to touch you... 'cause I know that you'll feel the same way... you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now..."  
Girls cheered uproariously at the 'tensai', even Haruko eyes turned into little heart shapes. They never expected the self-proclaimed 'tensai' to not screw up on the song, seeing how he sings the 'Ore Wa Tensai' song in an incredibly annoying, out of tune voice.   
"And all I can taste is this moment... and all I can breathe is your life... 'cause sooner or later, it's over... I just don't want to miss you tonight..." Sakuragi winked at the cheering audience, and as Miyagi took the instrumental lead, the red-headed 'tensai' launched into the chorus.  
"And I don't want the whole world to see me... 'cause I don't think that they'll understand... when everything's made to be broken... I just want you to know who I am..." he sang the last part with emotion in a rather loud voice that wasn't out of tune, no one could believe it.  
A brief instrumental followed, before Sakuragi continued, "And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming... or the moment of truth in your lies... when everything feels like the movies... yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive...."   
Sakuragi repeated the chorus again, "And I don't want the whole world to see me... 'cause I don't think that they'll understand... when everything's made to be broken... I just want you to know who I am..." and the fan girls and Haruko all swooned.  
Kogure was getting more confident during the instrumental that followed as he strummed the guitar with a huge smile on his face and walked around the stage. Everyone applauded him and the girls swooned. Sakuragi, grinned at both Miyagi and Kogure. Miyagi drummed passionately.  
"And I don't want the whole world to see me... 'cause I don't think that they'll understand... when everything's made to be broken... I just want you to know who I am..." Sakuragi launched out as the instrumental faded out to guitar only, walking around and the drum joined in loudly.  
The last chorus, and this time, the three sang out together, "And I don't want the whole world to see me... 'cause I don't think that they'll understand... when everything's made to be broken... I just want you to know who I am..."  
"I just want you to know who I am... I just want you to know who I am... I just want you to know who I am..." Sakuragi sang the last part alone and the music faded into guitar again, and slowly faded out. The crowd applauded wildly, and taking a bow, the three exited as the curtains fell...

"Very good for a spontaneous performance!" Ayako congratulated them as they appeared.  
They grinned, especially Miyagi, who was turning as red as a beetroot.   
"I never knew Megane-kun could play the guitar so darn well!" Sakuragi commented. Kogure smiled.  
"Yeah, and Ryota was very good, too!" Kogure laughed.  
"Aya-chan, was I good?" Miyagi approached Ayako, but was whacked away by Ayako's tessen.  
"Uh, yes," Ayako replied, and the other sweat dropped.  
Haruko appeared and approached Sakuragi, "Sakuragi-kun, you were great! You truly are a tensai!"  
Sakuragi laughed his trademark laugh, and started to sing his 'Ore Wa Tensai' song in an incredibly out of tune way.  
"AAAAAHHH!" screams were heard, and so were the sounds of a tessen hitting someone...

_Another accomplishment! :D Yeah, this time I planned out performances 6,7,8,9,10 and 11! I hope you'll like them ^^; Anyway, please read and review this one! :D Next one up is Blue, from the anime Cowboy Bebop, a duet by Eitsume Chiryusei and Kidou Hinata!_


	6. Performance 6

_Erm, in this chapter, I don't own Ayako and Haruko since they are property of Miyagi and Sakuragi respectively, and they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Eitsume Chiryusei and Kidou Hinata, however, are owned respectively by E.C-imoto and The Tower-imoto.  
Slight OOCness, as usual, duh! :D_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 6**

"Hinata-chan! Chiryusei-chan! You both are up next for the duet!" Ayako informed as she knocked on the door to the girls' changing room.  
"Hai, Ayako-sempai, we know that already! We'll be out soon!" came Chiryusei's reply. Ayako smiled to herself before leaving them.  
"Have you seen my brush?" Hinata asked as she flurried around inside.  
Chiryusei handed Hinata a brush, and Hinata thanked her. 

Not long after Ayako was gone, the door clicked open and out stepped the two girls.  
"We're ready!" Hinata told Ayako as they stepped up onto the stage, which had only a drum set and keyboard. Hinata took her place behind the drum set, and Chiryusei behind the keyboard. They nodded to Ayako, who nodded to Haruko.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. For performance number six we have Eitsume Chiryusei and Kidou Hinata's duet, a song from the anime Cowboy Bebop, Blue. An excellent number from the movie," Haruko smiled into the microphone, and as the curtain raised, opera like voices were heard. Everyone fell silent.

The stage was dimmed, with only the opera voices singing slowly and a small light, showing what the two girls were doing. Hinata was brushing away a strand of her stray chestnut hair away from her face, wearing denim jeans and a long sleeved black leather jacket with a pair of black suede sneakers.  
Chiryusei smiled, gazing at the audience with her captivating large brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans as well, and a plain, light blue spaghetti strapped tank top. On her feet were dark blue denim and cork platform slippers.

The opera voiced singing stopped, and Chiryusei started playing gracefully on the ivory keys of the keyboard slowly, as Hinata played the drum lightly as well. Hinata launched into the opening in a soft, deep and powerful voice, "Never seen a blue sky... yeah I can feel it reaching out... and moving closer... there's something about blue..."  
"Asked myself what it's all for... you know the funny thing about it... I couldn't answer... no, I couldn't answer..." Chiryusei continued after a brief instrumental break. Her voice rang out soft, smooth and captivating in a melodic way.  
Hinata's drumming intensified slowly as she sang, "Things have turned a deeper shade of blue... and images that might be real... maybe illusion... keep flashing off and on..." The crowd cheered and applauded uproariously at them.   
"Free... wanna be, free... gonna be, free... and move among the stars... you know they really aren't so far... feels so, free... gotta know, free... please... don't wake me from the dream... it's really everything it seemed... I'm so, free... no black and white in blue..." the both of them sang with powerful vocal chords.  
Opera voices were heard again as an instrumental followed and then as the instrumental faded slightly, the both of them sang again, in a low, soft voice, "Everything is clearer now... life is just a dream you know... that's never ending... I'm ascending..."  
The ended the song by slowly fading out the instrumentals, and the crowd applauded wildly. It was short, but the song was excellent and sweet. Hinata and Chiryusei both walked to the center stage where fans badly wanted to present them with flowers and gifts.  
They smiled as they accepted the gifts, and took a slight bow as the curtains started to close and the lights began to dim...

"That was excellent singing out there!" Sendoh put his arm around Chiryusei, who grinned sheepishly.  
Rukawa smiled at Hinata as well, saying, "You're really good..."  
"Hey, I heard you guys! You both are great!" Yukaeshi commented as she stepped out.  
"Thanks, nechan!" Chiryusei glomped her.  
"Hey, that's unfair! You glomped Kaeshi but not me!" Sendoh made up a pout.  
Chiryusei then glomped Sendoh, "Gomen..."  
Yukaeshi, Rukawa and Hinata shook their heads, smiling.  
"Er, Yukaeshi? Up next is your solo..." Ayako interrupted.  
"Hontou? Ah, I better get ready..." Yukaeshi quickly ran towards her changing room.  
"Good luck, itouko!" Hinata called out.

_Hey, I didn't know it was so short! T_T Anyway, up next is Yukaeshi's solo, the song Duvet from the anime Seriel Experiments Lain, with Maki, Jin and Kiyota's help! ^^ Please read and review this one!_


	7. Performance 7

_Uh yeah, I don't own Slam Dunk, Maki Shinichi, Jin Soichiro or Kiyota Nobunaga... but I do own Ryuuzou Yukaeshi and the plot so nyah :P  
Slight OOCness, you have been warned :D_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 7**

"But I refuse to wear this!" Yukaeshi's protesting voice was heard from inside her changing room.  
"You can't refuse, it's part of the performance!" Ayako, who had entered several minutes ago because of Yukaeshi's refusal, told her.  
"Ugh... but it's so..." Yukaeshi tried to protest again.  
"No buts, Kaeshi-chan..." Ayako said sternly.  
There was a brief silence, until Yukaeshi finally threw up her hands and said, "Fine, I'll wear the outfit..."  
Ayako smiled, "Good, and when you're done with your make up and hair as well, be ready for the performance, okay?"  
"... Okay..." Yukaeshi managed a small smile as she disappeared to change.  
Almost half an hour passed, and then the door clicked open and a slight swishing sound was heard. There Yukaeshi stood, a pouting frown across her scarlet lips. Eyes widened as she walked past the boys.  
"Itouko? Is that really you?" Hinata teased.  
Yukaeshi stared at Hinata, the pout still there, "Yes it's me, and whatever you do, don't say anything about this to Hisashi or else I'd jump into the sea..."  
"Uh, nechan... too late..." Chiryusei giggled slightly, pointing to a certain, very wide-eyed figure which looked like he wanted to walk towards them but was frozen right there.  
"ARGH! That does it! I'm changing!" Yukaeshi stormed towards her changing room but before she could do so, Ayako stopped her.  
"No, don't change! Your performance is about to begin and you won't have time!" Ayako said, pointing towards the stage, where three people are already in their places behind their instruments.  
Yukaeshi groaned and grumbled, and walked onto the stage.

Ayako signaled to Haruko, as usual, and the others all watched intently backstage.  
"After hearing all those previous group and duet performances, and a solo performance by Sakuragi Hanamichi... we now present another solo by Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, who will be performing the song Duvet, ending theme of the anime Serial Experiments Lain!" Haruko announced, and as the curtain raised, whistles and cheers were heard.

Yukaeshi managed a small smile, and waved at the audience. She had her crimson hair wore up, accentuating elegance and she was wearing a spaghetti-strapped velvety black dress which reached her ankles, with slits and her feet were adorned with high stiletto heels.  
Behind the drums was Kiyota, who was trying hard not to ogle at the different and elegant Yukaeshi in front of him. He wore a pair of black jeans and matching sneakers and a white button down shirt, his black hair tied up as usual.  
Jin, however, was blushing behind the keyboard, dressed in a pair of light brown khakis and a grey shirt with black sleeves. On his feet were a pair of black and white sneakers. However blushing he is though, he managed a smile at the audience, who were captivated by his cuteness.  
In front of the drums and keyboard, stood Maki, in a dark blue suit, a cream-coloured shirt underneath and a pair of black leather shoes. He, too, tried not to blush and ogle at Yukaeshi, and smiled at her and the audience. Yukaeshi smiled back, much to his delight.

"And you don't seem to understand..." Yukaeshi started singing into the microphone in a deep, low but gentle voice that echoed throughout the hall. Midway through her sentence, Maki started strumming away, Jin started playing and Kiyota drummed passionately. The audience cheered and grew wild.  
"A shame you seemed an honest man... and all the fears you hold so dear... will turn to whisper in your ear..." she walked around the stage and winked at the audience, causing some of the boys down there to fight and argue about who she winked at.  
The instrumental intensified slightly and Yukaeshi continued, "And you know what they say might hurt you... and you know that it means so much... but you don't even feel a thing..."  
Winking at Maki, Kiyota and Jin again, much to several boys in the audience's dislike, Yukaeshi launched into the chorus with a powerful tone, "I am falling... I am fading... I have lost it all..."  
"And you don't seem the lying kind... a shame that I can read your mind... and all the things that I read there... candlelit smile that we both share... and you know I don't mean to hurt you... but you know that it means so much... and you don't even feel a thing..." Yukaeshi continued on, walking around the stage, a huge smile on her face which sent many swooning.  
Maki, Kiyota and Jin blushed when Yukaeshi once again smiled at them and she continued into the chorus once more, "I am falling... I am fading... I am drowning... help me to breathe... I am hurting... I have, lost it all... I am losing... help me to breathe..."  
An instrumental followed, with some vocals from Yukaeshi, and the guitar and keyboard took centre stage during the instrumental. During the instrumental break, Yukaeshi took the opportunity to gather the flowers and gifts the audience managed to hand her.  
"I am falling... I am fading... I am drowning... help me to breathe... I am hurting... I have, lost it all... I am losing... help me to breathe...I am falling... I am fading... I am drowning... help me to breathe... I am hurting... I have, lost it all... I am losing... help me to breathe..." Yukaeshi completed the song, the instrumental coming to a halt as she did.  
She bowed slightly and blew a kiss to the uproarious audience as the curtains closed. 

"Ugh! That's it, I'm really changing! It was hell up there!" Yukaeshi stormed down.  
"But I thought you enjoyed it there!" Chiryusei exclaimed.  
Yukaeshi turned slightly red and grinned, "Uh yeah, well I slightly did..."  
"Uh yeah, Chiryusei-imoto, itouko... here, this is for you," Yukaeshi gave her cousin and best friend a plushie each, which strangely looked like Rukawa and Sendoh each...  
"Thankie!" they thanked her and walked off with Rukawa and Sendoh, who were sweat dropping at the plushies their partners now held in their hands.  
"And Maki-kun, Kiyota-kun, Jin-kun, here's something for being the instrumentalists..." Yukaeshi smiled as she gave them a bouquet of flowers each. They accepted the flowers, turning red as they did, and Kiyota resumed into his love struck puppy dog eyes again.  
As they excused themselves, Mitsui, began to approach Yukaeshi, and she felt her heart beat faster with every step he took.   
"Kaeshi-chan...? You look really good..." Mitsui grinned rather bashfully at her.  
Yukaeshi looked at Mitsui and smiled slowly, "Thanks... I'm... sort of glad you liked it..."  
"Yeah, I think this is the first time I saw you in a dress," Mitsui smiled.  
"That's true... so, what do you want know?" Yukaeshi asked.  
Mitsui thought for a while and smiled, winking "How about... dinner after the concert is all over?  
"Sure!" Yukaeshi smiled widely.

_Okay, that was a bit early for a date, Hisashi! =P Anyway, up next is Mitsui, Rukawa and Sendoh singing My December by Linkin Park! Meanwhile, please read and review this one! :D_


	8. Performance 8

_Standard disclaimers apply, bla bla bla :P I don't own Linkin Park or this song :P  
And yeah, slight OOCness applies too :P_

**Slam Dunk Concert Night, Performance 8**

"Okay... so up next is us, right?" Mitsui asked Ayako, while pointing to himself, Sendoh and Rukawa.  
Ayako nodded, "That's right, so do you remember what song are you three going to play...?"  
All three of them, Sendoh, Rukawa and Mitsui kept quiet for a while, until Sendoh finally said with a smirk on his face, "Let me guess, it's that My December song we practiced a while ago, right?"  
Rukawa and Mitsui then nodded suggestively at Ayako.  
"... Right, it's that song. Now go on, get prepared and go onstage, and impress the girls!" Ayako beamed as she pushed the three into their changing rooms.

"Okay... for once I actually like this look..." Rukawa smiled slightly while looking at himself in the full-length mirror.  
"Whoa... check this out... won't the ladies fall for me this time... hehehe...." Mitsui chuckled as he stepped out, straightening his clothes.  
Sendoh smiled widely as he approached the two and said, "No, I bet I'll be hogging the spotlight... I never knew I'd look so good in these..."  
"So, are we now ready to rock the world?" Mitsui asked, grinning.  
"Uh, we're not exactly performing a rock number," Rukawa reminded.  
"Never mind, let's just go," Sendoh beamed.

The three walked towards Ayako, looking like the yakuza in their attire. As they stopped in front of her, they flashed her their smiles, even Rukawa and said, "We're ready."  
"Oh my God, Akira! Now that's the first I saw you in those!" Chiryusei gasped as she saw Sendoh.  
Hinata came around to see what's going on, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers, while commenting, "Kaede... is that really you?" Rukawa gave her a small smile.  
"Heh, Hisashi, you can't surprise me since I saw you wear those," Yukaeshi stuck her tongue out at Mitsui, who snapped his fingers and cursed, "Damn!" under his breath.  
"Okay, okay, now get on stage, and please, girls, stop ogling at them!" Ayako laughed as she ushered the three boys onto stage.

As soon as they got onstage and in position, Haruko smiled and stepped up, looking at Ayako who nodded briefly at her with a smile.  
"Performance number eight tonight brings you a soft rock number from the famous band Linkin Park, the song My December, performed by three of our resident bishonens, Mitsui Hisashi, Rukawa Kaede and Sendoh Akira! Enjoy!" Thrilled screams were heard at the mention of their names.

The stage curtain raised slowly, exposing the previously mentioned bishonens. Behind the drums was Sendoh Akira, his hair now spiked up, but he didn't look at the audience. Instead, he looked down at his feet, dressed in a red long-sleeved turtleneck, black leather pants and a black leather jacket.  
Rukawa had the electric guitar hoisted on his shoulders, and he was wearing a sleeveless, dark blue leather jacket with studs and black leather pants as well. Ha also has a black bandanna around his head and his bangs hung loosely in his eyes.  
As the bass guitarist Mitsui was clad in a long sleeved black leather jacket, buttoned up until his chest to reveal a grey shirt underneath and a pair of black leather pants. His hair was also spiked up and he rested his fingers on the bass guitar.

The lights turned on slowly, and Mitsui started playing, strumming his fingers along the bass guitar and emitting a slow, soft tune as he walked around the stage, smiling at the now very rabid fan girls of those three sexy bishonens.  
Rukawa then joined in during the ninth chord, strumming softly as well, his eyes closed with passion. Not long after Rukawa joined in the playing, he began to song, singing in a low yet passionate voice, "This is my December... this is my time of the year... this is my December... this is all so clear..."   
Sendoh then joined in with the drums, and he continued the song as he played smoothly without missing a single beat, "This is my December... this is my snow covered home... this is my December... this is me alone... and I..."  
"Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Mitsui launched.  
"And I..." Sendoh sang, providing the background for the chorus.  
Rukawa continued, "Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that..."  
"And I..." came Sendoh's voice again.  
"Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." it was Mitsui's cue.  
The three than sang the last line of the chorus together in unison, "And I... take back all the things I said to you..."  
Without missing a beat on their instruments, Mitsui continued on with his low, deep voice, "And I'd, give it all away... just to have somewhere to go to... give it all away... to have someone to come home to..."  
"This is my December... this is my snow covered dreams... this is me pretending... this is all I need..." Rukawa continued as he strolled around the stage, much to the fans' delights and they chanted his name out as he did so.  
"And I..." Sendoh intensified his playing.  
"Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Mitsui sang.  
Sendoh's cue as usual and launched out, "And I..."  
"Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that..." Rukawa continued.  
"And I..." it was Sendoh's turn again.  
"Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Mitsui sang again, closing his eyes as he continued playing and strolled around to the chants of the fans.  
"And I... take back all the things I said to you..." the three sang together, as the instrumental un-intensified slowly.  
"And I'd, give it all away... just to have somewhere to go to... give it all away... just to have someone to come home to..." Sendoh continued, with a huge smile on his face, and he closed his eyes as well, not missing a beat on his drums.  
Rukawa sang out with full emotion, giving a small smile at the audience and Sendoh's playing stopped, "This is my December... this is my time of the year... this is my December... this is all so clear..."  
Sendoh joined back in as soon as Rukawa stopped singing and passed the lead to Mitsui, "Give it all away... just to have somewhere to go to... give it all away... just to have someone to come home to..."  
They then sang out the last part together, "Give it all away... just to have somewhere to go to... give it all away... just to have someone to come home to..."  
An instrumental followed, with all three playing passionately. Mitsui and Rukawa walked around the stage, smiling at the audience at every chance they got, while Sendoh could only smile widely from behind the drum set.  
The instrumental started to fade out, and as the lights dimmed on them, they bowed to the screaming, wild audience with huge, satisfied smiles on their faces...

"Weeeeeee... now that was some performance!" Sendoh exclaimed happily as he went downstage.  
"You said it, Sendoh!" Mitsui joined in, high fiving Sendoh and the Rukawa.  
Rukawa smiled again and asked, "Where's Hinata?"  
Three heads popped out from the corner of the backstage, giggling. One had chest-length fiery crimson hair, another had shoulder-length black auburn hair and the last one had short hair, but long chestnut bangs covering her eyes.  
"Hey... not a bad performance there, Hisashi..." Yukaeshi teased Mitsui, grinning and waving a finger in front of him.  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe that was you up there, Akira!" Chiryusei latched herself onto Sendoh's arm, who smiled at her and held her hand.  
Hinata smiled at Rukawa as he approached her, grabbing her hand, "So, how was my performance?"  
"Very good, never knew that you were such an excellent guitarist... heh..." Hinata laughed.  
Rukawa pouted, while the others laughed...

_Okay, so how was it? The ending's kind of crappy, huh? ^^;; Sorry, brain dead for the ending... :P Anyway, please read and review, and up next is The Real Folk Blues, full version, from the anime Cowboy Bebop, sung by Kidou Hinata, Eitsume Chiryusei, Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, with saxophonist Maki Shinichi, drummer Fujima Kenji and keyboardist Kogure Kiminobu! :D_


End file.
